


Digital Cover Art for the "The Taming", by Doctorg

by chicaradical



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaradical/pseuds/chicaradical
Summary: Digital Cover Art - Inspired by the incomparable Doctorg's (Dr_girlfriend's) "The Taming", and the ever fabulous, Lachlanrose's, rich and wonderfully crafted "Rogan" epics!





	Digital Cover Art for the "The Taming", by Doctorg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/gifts), [lachlanrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlanrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568987) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163939012@N02/30233869438/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
